


So Awkward

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, From Laughing too hard, Humor, I am not responsible for any nosebleeds, Kara is Different You Know, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Lena decides to visit Kara at her apartment and catches Kara in an intimate moment and learns Kara really likes it hot.





	So Awkward

What did Lena expect to find when she came over to Kara's house today? Not what she did. Most certainly not that. She came over to talk to Kara but could not find her, so she had searched around, leading her to find the bedroom door not quite closed.   
So she simply opened it, to discover the scene before her. The surreality of catching Kara pleasuring herself wasn't the only reason she had frozen in place. It was the object Kara was using. Even from this distance, Lena had to squint her eyes, even not looking directly at it.   
She had always known Kara was Supergirl, but this most certainly was not how she had planned on revealing her knowledge to Kara.  
“Oh, Lena.” Kara moaned.

Lena winced. This was turning from bad to worse. While she loved Kara, and would not have ever turned her down, who would, really, she didn't exactly want this situation to be the groundwork for any relationship.

She knew she had to bite the bullet. “I heard of being hot and bothered, but this is taking that to a whole new level, Kara.” 

Kara opened her eyes and yelped. “Lena!” She jumped up, and her hand lost hold of the object she was using, which fell to the carpeted floor, catching it instantly on fire on impact.  
“Damnit!” Kara yelped and used her super-breath to put out the fire and cool down the object.   
Lena chuckled. “Everyone does it, Kara. The world isn't going to end to find out Supergirl does it to.” 

Kara blushed so hard Lena was almost afraid Kara was going to explode.   
“OH, geez, oh, geez, this is not how I expected this to go.” Kara groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “You and me both, Kara. But really now, a rod of magnesium set ablaze? Are you trying to light Thermite down there?” She gestured towards Kara's crotch.

“No! I like it hot, I mean, the heat feels wonderful.” She then blushed again at her own words.  
Lena grinned. “Well, I can safely say I am going to tease you about this until sometime after the sun dies.”   
“Lena, you won't be alive that long.” Kara groaned.

“True, but I'll build a device that will tease you about it.” Lena chuckled. “I mean, really, Kara, I know some like it hot, but 4000 degrees of fun?”

Kara groaned. “We all do it! Don't make such a big deal about it.”   
Lena chuckled. “I don't know, Kara. I prefer to keep anything over 4000 degrees Fahrenheit away from my body, considering I'd instantly vaporize if I got that hot all over.” 

Kara groaned. “Please don't let anyone know.”   
Lena giggled, something which only Kara could make her do. “Okay, Kara. I won't.” 

“Geez, I'm never going to live this down.” Kara sighed.  
Lena grinned. “No, you most certainly won't.”   
“Promise me you won't tell anyone!” Kara groaned.

“I promise, Kara.” Lena chuckled. “Anyhow, I did come over here to talk to you. Tonight, you and I are going to go on a date.” 

“Really? That's pretty forward of you.” Kara grinned.  
“Oh, shush Ms. Fire Crotch.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “I really am never going to live this down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not only would Lena know how hot Magnesium gets, Lena would also be the type to tease Kara for this.


End file.
